


Bloody idiot!

by ibumblebee



Series: Wolfstar fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, sirius doesn't understand, sirius messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: Sirius shouldn't have access to lovepotion...





	Bloody idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!  
> So I wrote this about a year ago and found it resently. It's not my best work but I thought it was kinda cute, so here you go.  
> Also; English is not my first language so don't tear me apart if something is wrong.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

Remus is sitting in his bed with a large book on his knee. He's trying to study, but with everything going on in his mind it's hard.

'The Draught of Living Death brings upon Sirius is out snogging someone else powerful sleep someone's lips are touching his last indefinitely.'  
Remus sighs as he gives up and slams the book shut. He closes his eyes and sinks back even further into the mattress. He curses and, not for the first time, wishes he didn't have feelings for the handsome Gryffindor man who also happens to be his best friend. He wishes he could think of something else. That he had someone to talk to about all this. It’s just his luck to fall in love with the person he will never have a chance of having.  
The sound of the door opening and closing makes him open his eyes. Sirius is standing with his shoulder pressed against the door and a stressed expression all over his face. Remus pupils widen. He doesn’t want Sirius here right now. Or rather, he wished he didn’t want him here.

"What are you-" Remus starts, sounding amused to cover up his mixed feelings, but get interrupted when something hard hits the door. Sirius wobbles trying to keep the thick wooden door closed, but manages to do so and stops whatever is outside from coming in.  
Everything is quiet for a few seconds before something hits the door again and this time the bang is accompanied by a voice.

"Sirius!" a girl yells softly outside the door. "Let me in!"  
Something hits the door again. Remus’s heart drops. The very last thing he wants to do right now is being looked up with Sirius while some crazy person he probably dated is trying to get in.

"Let us in", another voice, sounding to belong to a man, corrects. Scratch that, two crazy peoples. Man, this Friday night is not going as Remus planed.  
He just sits on his bed staring at the weird scene in front of him. Sirius is trying to hold the door shut as god knows how many maniacs are trying to get in to him. He has no idea how to read the situation.

"Are you going to help me or not Moony?" Sirius suddenly asks desperately. Remus twitches as he is woken from his thoughts, takes his wand and looks the door with a simple flick. Carefully, as he is scared the spell isn’t strong enough, Sirius begins to backs away from the door. They, whoever they are, keeps throwing themselves at it, but Remus's spell stops them from entering.  
Sirius sighs and throws himself on his bed. Remus can't do anything other than stare at him. After a couple of seconds Sirius opens his eyes and they meet Remus's. He can't help but blush, hoping the older boy won’t notice but doesn’t look away.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sirius frown his forehead, looking confused. Remus is quiet for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"  
Remus lifts one of his eyebrows and looks at the door. It seems as the ones outside have given up on getting through the door by launching themselves against it and are now instead hitting it with their fists.

"Oh, right", Sirius says as he sits up and puts a silence spell on the door. The sounds disappear immediately. "That..."  
A moment of silence follows.

"What have you done now Sirius?" Remus asks.

"Nothing! I don't know why you always assume..." He gets quiet after a hard look from the other boy.

"Okay, okay. Maybe it's a little bit my fault. Or, you know, like entirely my fault."

"So I would guess. What happened?"  
Sirius is quiet a moment before answering. Remus knows that face all too well. He knows the other boy is trying to make what he did sound not as crazy and bad as it really is.

"I might have accidently used a love potion so that the whole school is in love with me?" It sounds like a question when he says it.  
Remus just looks at him with big eyes a couple of slow seconds before he burst into laughter. Without being able to control it he falls on his back on the bed and laughs with tears of amusement in his eyes.  
It takes almost a whole minute before he can pull himself together. Sirius just looks at him with a face that is a mix of amusement and grumpiness.

"What is so funny?" he asks as Remus sits up again, still giggling.

"Nothing", he says. "It's just that... You’re actually running from people who think they’re in love with you!”  
Sirius tosses a pillow and Remus catches it easily.

“I mean...” he says smirking. “That has happened before but not...”  
This pillow hits his face and shuts him up. When Remus lowers it he sees that Sirius is now lying down on his back with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression.

“But come on! This is a new record even for you! How did you even manage to do this?”  
A quiet second follows.

"Maybe I was just going to pour it in someone’s pumpkin juice but spilled is all on myself instead...”  
Suddenly the whole thing is not that funny to Remus anymore. He forces himself to fake laugh, but his mind is spinning wild again.  
He clears his throat and has to look away when he asks the next question.

“Hmm... Who were you trying to poison?” he asks. His sudden change of tune makes Sirius look at him with curiosity.

“Why would you care?” Remus feels his face turning red but pretends like he doesn’t notice it.

“I, eh... I got to know who to warn when all of this is over.”  
Sirius gives him a sceptical look but seem to buy it as he lies back down on the bed.

“In that case I’m not doing it. I don’t want him to think I’m crazy.”  
Remus body tensed. Him? As is a boy?

“Yeah, as it is a boy”, Sirius says and laughs. Remus curses himself for saying that out loud.

“You know what’s weird?” Sirius says a couple of seconds later but answer the question himself without waiting for one from Remus. “Everyone I’ve walked past has reacted to the love potion, and I mean everyone, even Flitch tried to sniff me, but you haven’t.”  
Remus fidgets nervously. He has a pretty good idea of why that could be, but saying that would mean he would tell Sirius about his feelings for him, and that is something truly worse than death.

“And any idea of why Mr Smartguy?” he asks trying to sound as normal and mocking as always. In the corner of his eyes he can see Sirius looking at him with an expression he can’t read, though he can basically feel his burning eyes on his face.

“One, but I don’t think that it likely.”

“What is it?” Sirius just smirks.

“Someone who’s already in love with the person wearing the potion wouldn’t be affected by it, but that would mean you’re in love with me and I don’t think that’s the case...”  
Remus’s heart has stopped beating. He seems to have lost the ability to breath. With wide open eyes he just stares into the roof of his bed doing his best to ignore the stares of the older boy.  
Sirius knows.

“Don’t flatter yourself”, he says once again trying, and failing miserably, to sound normal. He has no idea what to do. Throwing himself out the window. Sinking into the floor. Kissing Sirius...  
Just thinking of the last one makes him shiver and he curses himself in a low whisper because of it.

“I wasn’t... Remus, are you okay?” Sirius sounds concerned and Remus can hear how he sits up on his bed.  
He can’t do anything other than nod. Something big is blocking his throat making him unable to speak.

“Are you sure?” When he doesn’t get an answer this time either Sirius stands up and walks over the other bed where the smaller boy is lying as if petrified.  
Suddenly Remus sits up. His hands find Sirius’s robe and use them to drag him down. With a determined face he crushes his lips onto the older boy’s.  
It doesn’t take Sirius longer than a second to understand what is happening. When he does he smiles into the kiss and straddles the other boy on the bed.  
The kiss is wild, filled with held back emotions and longing. Both of them are hungry for the taste and touch of the other. Hands are moving over their bodies, finding its ways under the clothes, making goose bumps and shivers. Lips are making patterns on cheeks and necks. The sound of the kiss is mixed with the two boys moans.  
And then, just like that Remus is sitting alone and cold, grabbing thin air. Confused he opens his eyes and freezes when he sees Sirius standing a few feet in away from him. His head is hanging down his chest.  
Remus understands he should be freaking out over the sudden ending of the make out, but he is still high on the feeling of Sirius.

“I’m sorry...” he begins, without really meaning it, when he can’t come up with everything else to say.

“No, no... I... It’s my... Fuck!” Sirius curses sounding frustrated. He runs a hand trough his dark, long, curly hair. All Remus can think about is how much he wants to do the same.  
Sirius looks up and to his surprise he sees panic in the other’s eyes.

“This is really not going how I planned it”, he says. “Remus, I’m sorry. I truly understand if you’ll hate me forever, and somehow I’ll live with that, but just know that this is not how I intended it to go.”  
Remus is confused. He frown his forehead trying to figure out what is being said. 

“I don’t have any idea of what you’re talking about”, he say, not being able to follow.

“The love potion!” Sirius cries out and sits down on the bed in front of Remus. “I just wanted to see what was going to happen if I used the potion on you, I didn’t mean to act on it. Then, of course, I had to make the whole bloody castle fall in love with me instead and you have to make everything so complicated by throw yourself onto me! How could I, after all this years, say no?”  
His voice is loud and upset and slowly Remus begins to put two and two together.

“You were going to use the potion on me?” he asks carefully. Sirius looks at him with despair and then looks down at the floor.

“Well, yeah.” Remus heart swells a bit.

“And you think that I just made out with you because of it?”

“You did!” he screams, looking like he is going to explode.

“No I didn’t! Have it ever crossed your mind that I might like you back?” Sirius’s head snap up and the stares at him with big eyes.

“Please,” he says in a now soft and begging tone. “I know you feel like you are in love with me right now, but that isn’t true, and you are just making everything so bloody hard by saying those things!”  
They’re both silent for a moment before Remus can hear Sirius whispering something to himself.

“How did you ever think this was a good idea, you stupid, bloody idiot!”

“What can I do to prove you that this isn’t the potion speaking?” Remus suddenly asks. “Is it enough to say that before your stupid arse came in here, all I could think about was how jealous I felt thinking about how you were out snogging some random girl in a dark corner of the castle? Or how I, since the time you woke up screaming in the middle of the night, haven’t been able to sleep until I’m sure you’re not having another nightmare? Or the fact that I...”  
He is interrupted by a whimper.

“Please stop!” Sirius’s fists are holding onto the bed sheet that his knuckles are white. “I know this is not really you and you have to stop before I start kissing you again!”  
Remus wouldn’t mind that, but he stops anyway due to the other boy’s tormented voice. He sighs instead.

“How much potion did you use?”

“Just a small dose. Why?” Instead of answering he picks up his wand and removes the silence charm on the door. They both listens after the sound of desperate people trying to break inside, but all they hear is silent.

“See?” Remus asks, smiling at Sirius facial expression. It goes from upset, to confused, to happy and then back to confused.

“The potion has lost its affect, and I still want to kiss you.” His face goes from confused to misbelieving, to happy and ends with a big smirk. Without a warning he throws himself over to Remus’s bed, tackling him down. He places an eager kiss on the other boy’s lips and lets one hand slide up under Remus’s shirt.

“Let’s keep the door looked, shall we?” Remus asks and gets a soft giggle in response. He smiles as Sirius place a trail of kisses down his neck.  
Okay, so maybe is wasn’t worse than death after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Merthur fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/746374


End file.
